Diana
Diana is a tertiary character featured in The Walking Dead, appearing in season one. She was the wife of Ed and mother to Clementine. Background Before the outbreak, Diana worked as an doctor and married Ed at some point in her life and together they had a daughter named Clementine. Ed and Diana traveled to Savannah, Georgia when the outbreak began, leaving Clementine with a babysitter, Sandra. Diana called repeatedly to see how Sandra and Clementine were doing. One day, he and Diana called Clementine, telling her not to get his hat that he let Clementine borrow dirty, while his wife tells their daughter to be nice to her caretaker while they are still gone. Before hanging up, Diana reassures Clementine that she and Ed will be home in a few days. While in Savannah, Ed had an incident with a "crazy guy" during which he is bitten. Diana takes Ed to the hospital in order to receive treatment. While at the hospital, she again calls Clementine in an effort to reassure her daughter. Unfortunately, numerous cases of walkers begin to appear and the hospital is put under quarantine by the military. Appearances Season 1 A New Day When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed was attacked by "a crazy guy", implying that he had been bitten by a walker, and that the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages, Diana hysterically explains how she and Ed have been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have probably died and throughout the story he may decide whether or not to tell this to Clementine. Long Road Ahead If Lee asks Clementine why she still keeps her walkie-talkie at the motel, she will answer that the radio used to be her way of communicating with her parents as part of their games, and she was reluctant to lose that link to them. She brings up whatever Lee had told her about her parents in the drugstore office, whether he had told her that her parents would find her or that they would not be coming back to the area. She looks at the situation positively, saying that they could search for her parents. No Time Left Lee and Clementine, having covered their scent with walker entrails, encounter reanimated Ed and Diana as the two escape the Marsh House through a herd of walkers on the streets. Ed appears with a huge chunk of flesh missing from his gut. Clementine was stunned but had no time to react as Lee passed out from his bite's symptoms, forcing her to drag him into an abandoned store. Gallery TWD-clementinefamily.png|Diana and her family. Notes * She and her husband are mentioned in every episode of season one, but only encountered briefly in their undead state during the final episode. Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Walking Dead: Season One characters